For the Love of Sirius
by deadlycataleya
Summary: Sirius wasn't the notorious bachelor that everyone thought, he met the one for him while still at Hogwarts. This is their story... Slight AU


Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter characters. That came from the unparalleled brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I do however own my OC's and flippin' awesome ideas.

AN: Also these characters are ficticious if you see any resemblence to real, living people... well, you should see someone about it... like a shrink... Now to the story... Hope you like it.

For The Love of Sirius: A Harry Potter FanFic

He ran down the hallway. _Damn. I'm late._ He stopped abruptly at the door and slowly opening it, entered. "Mr. Black, what did I tell you about being late to my class?"

"To not be…" Sirius trailed off, not moving from his spot at the door; after a few tense moments, "Are you going to join us or stand their like an idiot, Mr. Black?" Professor Maximus said, not turning away from the black board. Sirius briskly walked over to his seat.

"Padfoot, where the hell were you?"

"Sorry James, I was… with, uh, Myra." Sirius said fidgeting.

"You know, I've never seen you this obsessed over a girl before. You going soft or something?"

"Sirius Black go soft… Never." He replied and they chuckled, which was quickly put to an end by a cough from the professor.

Later back in the common room, Sirius and James were joined by Remus and little Peter. Remus was explaining the days classes to the others and helping them come up with ideas for their extremely long reports in Potions.

"Padfoot, are you even paying attention?" Remus questioned looking a bit annoyed at his lack of effort to listen. "What… Oh yeah, sure Moony." Remus looked at his face, which was dreamy and clouded, then sighed deeply and shook his head returning to his previous lecture. James looked past Remus at Sirius and noticed his strange demeanor as well. Though his eyes seemed to be out of focus, James followed Sirius's gaze and a smile broke on his face at what he saw, or rather who he saw.

Sitting exactly opposite of Sirius, on the other side of the common room was none other than Myra Jones, a muggle-born girl who's quick, brilliant mind, excellent skills in everything from potions to Quidditch as well as her subtly good looks, had stolen the mind and heart of the school's most notable bachelor. She looked at Sirius with the same sort of unfocused gaze that he had, like a lifetime's conversation was taking place between them and James was stuck trying to listen in on a room that was soundproofed.

Then as Myra's gaze drifted she saw James watching them and she quickly jumped up and ran off to bed, because even though she was extremely popular, she was kept out of the most distinguished cliques because of her _mud-blood_ status and she could never be involved (Romantically or otherwise) with anyone from the _Noble House of Black._

The next day just after Gryffindor and Slytherin's joint Potions class there was a commotion in the courtyard. "You're wrong Severus, that root should never be used like you used it today, there are so _many_ more safer and easier ways to create that transparency potion." "Jones, I do love how you always take the easy and _safe_ path, never experiementing or trying something new." "Oh, and that's why I'm at the top of the class and you're always second? Yeah Severus, I understand your logic perfectly. How many times have you almost blown apart the classroom? Too many to recall." Everyone standing there giggled, uttered low oh's, or was right behind Snape backing him up. Snape purposefully trotted up to Myra, snickering he said "It's no matter, someone like _you _could never understand the logic of someone like _me_." Myra shook her head, narrowed her eyes and closed the gap between her and Snape who began to stumble backwards.

"What do you mean someone like_ me_ could not understand?" Though thrown off balance Snape looked back at his fellow Slytherins who pushed him to continue his offensive. "You know what I mean you stupid _Mud-Blood_!" Just then gasps were brought up from all the Gryffindors and laughter through the ranks of Slytherins. Myra was furious, her face red and she whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at Snape who brought out his in return. The courtyard was silent.

Then from the left side of the courtyard, four figures burst through the crowd and a loud "_Expelliarmus!"_ was heard and Snape's wand was wrenched from his hand. All the Slytherins in turn whipped out their wands but it was too late, Sirius Black was already on Severus and in a flash Snape was on the ground with a busted lip. Prongs, Moony and Wormtail were there and holding off anyone who even thought of any sort of vengeance for Snape. Snape scrambled to his feet, wiped his lip and turning toward Padfoot growled sarcastically, "Well, Well, Well look at this; a Blood-Traitor to his own family. I'd didn't think you could sink much lower than that but this is just sad, Black. It's over for now…" and with that Snape and his pack of Slytherin's ran off to lunch.

Now that everyone's entertainment had left the rest of the crowd slowly dispersed and after a few congratulatory handshakes Sirius was left alone with Myra whose temper had by now cooled into a smoldering grudge toward Snape. "Are you ok, Myra?" Sirius asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, it's just hard sometimes, you know. To be classified by your name and not by your merits." Myra's head dropped as she moved toward a bench on the courtyard wall. Sirius' eyes lowered and he replied, "I know, I really do…" He stared indifferently at the wall seeming to look right through it at some distant thing. Then Myra turned a tear falling down her face and smiled faintly at Sirius. He looked in her eyes and wiped the tear off her face and smiled back at her. The smile slowly drifted away as they got closer to each other and then their lips met and they kissed each other for the first time.

AN: Review please. Anything, good or bad. Hopefully good. Thanks next chapter coming soon... within the week hopefully.


End file.
